


[APH/冷战组]The West Meet The East

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meet, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wrong history
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 1945年，德意志第三帝国投降，第二次世界大战的欧洲战场宣告结束。西半球的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在战后的柏林街头遇到了东半球的伊万·布拉金斯基，这时的他们，还不对立。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The West Meet The East (上)

**Author's Note:**

> -二战背景，国设，但是和三次元及时政无关，可以说平行宇宙的二战  
> -流水记账模式，露米，而且我历史也不好，本文是故事没有zz立场  
> -我不拥有他们，仅ooc属于我，当然瞎扯的历史也属于我

——————————

结束了。

废墟，残骸，沙尘，硝烟。

伤患，尸体，欢呼，哭泣。

阿尔弗雷德走在柏林被战火摧残过的街道上，感受这个城市战后的悲鸣。他本来不应该在这里，他的上司罗斯福坚持认为他绝不应该上前线，但他本人骨子里的逆反并不赞同。从独立战争以来，他就一直站在他的人民旁，无论需要承担什么后果。既然美利坚已经加入了战争，那他绝不会仅窝在本土。

尚还稚嫩的他怀抱着英雄的理想主义偷偷地踏入了战场，瞒着他家高层所有的人，混入了企业号，在太平洋暴露之后又混入了诺曼底登陆。

他跟在P-51轰战机编队里参与了这次进攻。从上空掠过柏林时，他就已经清楚地看见了德国大夏上飘扬的那面鲜红的旗帜。

苏维埃，U S S R。

东线的绝对胜利者。

和他过去所知晓的沙皇俄国差别很大，政治，制度，思想，对欧洲虎视眈眈的赤色阴云，这是亚瑟告诉他的。在威尔士亲王号上，他的前监护人异常认真地告诫他，远离东欧那个冻土国家，他的联盟是毒，是恶疾，会腐蚀和吞并接近的所有国家。

好吧，阿尔弗雷德完全没把大英帝国的警告放在心上，在他看来，毕竟大家同为同盟军，制度的问题并不影响他们共同反击法西斯势力，更何况他们目前还在同一阵营。

在这个立场上，阿尔弗雷德非常钦佩那场卫国战争，为了给拼死抵抗的苏维埃输血，他亲自参与设计了三条艰苦的漫长运输路线，不计损耗，保证了其能熬过那个冬季的后勤储备。

果然，他赢了。

所以战争快结束了，阿尔弗拉紧暖和的皮夹克，脸颊缩在厚厚的软毛里，看向浓烟弥漫的天际，空气中散不去的硝烟和鼻尖萦绕着的血腥。其实他现在心中充斥的感情并不是高兴，只是一种空泛的释然。战争，他扫过坐在路边灰头土脸的人，其中大多人脸上混杂着疲惫的笑意，眼底却混杂着空茫的悲伤。没有人是完全高兴的。

再次加入这场战争是对还是错呢？

他的上司在一战后被踢出欧洲，也没有人把他的新手菜鸟军队当成一回事，英联邦的救援都比他的靠谱。更不用说他坚韧勇敢的北方兄弟了。

这是现代战争，KID。阿尔弗还清楚地记得在他加入一战后，亚瑟在巴黎冷冷地对他丢下这句话。哼，明明他是新世界，为什么还要再回去淌这个旧世界的烂泥塘。

他在二战前一直奉行孤立主义，毕竟整个欧罗巴都看不起这个土乡巴佬，一个好运的暴发户，没有礼仪，措辞粗鲁，亚瑟到底是怎么教育他的。他把自己缩在北美，经济萧条给阿尔弗雷德造成的伤害太大，那段时间他基本是卧床昏迷状态，除了马修也没有一个人来看望他。毕竟他远在北美洲，太平洋和大西洋就是他最好的保护，马蒂又和他关系友好，没必要发展军事，本来应该是这样的。

阿尔弗雷德摸上自己的小腹，那里本来有一道刀疤，现在在他的经济实力下已经几乎消失不见。

珍珠港的空袭，让他在国会上毫无预料地倒下，伴随着大量出血，把罗斯福总统吓得不清。本田菊，他想起来那个黑发齐耳，沉默寡言的青年，曾友好地为他的心脏华盛顿送来樱花，什么时候变成那样的战争疯子了。

不管上司是如何考量的，阿尔弗雷德厌恶战争，甚至是害怕的，他无法忘记内战曾经带来的撕裂。

战争和他的理想相违背，不过他的理想主义早就被亚瑟贬到一文不值，曾经的海上帝国奉行利益至上的原则，这一点前殖民地已经有深切的感悟。

沿着这条路漫无目的地走着，思绪翻飞间，不知不觉阿尔弗雷德逐渐远离了美军的驻地，进入了一个宽阔的广场，这边的人明显少了许多。而且军装的样式和美军截然不同，金发少年这才意识到自己可能迷了路。

“啊，完了，走出区域了。”

这是哪？他完全不知道，要知道在阿尔弗雷德的地理知识中，清楚的只有USA的地图。柏林的地图，在行动之前倒是人手一份来着，可是他完全没认真记典型建筑啊。

阿尔弗暗暗责骂自己，明明对这里不熟悉，被亚瑟知道又免不了一顿说教。没办法了，既然柏林已经被占领，这些军人肯定是盟军的一员，向他们问路吧，希望他们懂一点英语。

“你好？请问你懂英语吗？”他向着迎头走来的士兵，勉强地露出微笑。

“你在说什么？”士兵警惕地看着他，一大串生涩的发音打晕了阿尔弗雷德“听起来不像德国人，你是盟军吗？”

我为什么不好好学习其他的语言！

阿尔弗保持着尴尬的笑容，“能再说一遍吗？”虽然再说一遍他也听不懂，然后他的视线移到了士兵的衣领，那个闪着光芒的红星吸引了他的注意力。

啊，苏维埃。

之前他所在部队遇到了一批士兵，他们说在德国中部遇到了苏维埃的军队，他们的标志就是红星，其中一人还向大家展示了一枚，不过问到他是怎么拿来时，他却支支吾吾说不上原因。当时阿尔弗雷德站的比较远，小小的星星折射了光，在微微闪烁。

他被启发了，由于是偷混进来，他完全没有任何军衔，只是一个普普通通的二等兵，但他还是有标志性的物品的。

阿尔弗雷德后退了一小步，举着双手向士兵表示自己无恶意，然后单手从领口里拉出一串链条，上面挂着两个铁牌，他瞥了一眼士兵，然后把它递了过去。

士兵开始很警惕，然后阿尔弗雷德又向后退了一小步，他便飞速地拿过了那枚铁牌。

“USMC 0704 Alfred F. Jones”

士兵眯着眼睛，这个US很眼熟，好像在自家很多盟军援助里都有见过，但是不能放松警惕，眼前这个金发碧眼的士兵太过年轻，圆润的脸型看起来还不到16岁，盟军中也有这样年纪的士兵吗？他想了想，决定把他交给上级，他不能背负放走任何重要人士的失责。

他把名牌递回去，然后抓住了阿尔弗的手腕，把后者吓了一跳，硬是抑制住把这个苏军扔出去的冲动。

“我不知道你能不能听懂，但是我需要带你去见上级，如果你是盟军，请不要反抗，好吗？”他这次慢慢地发言，那些在阿尔弗听起来唧唧呱啦的大舌音不再带有敌意。他往前走了一步，示意阿尔弗跟上。

好吧，他被苏军“俘虏”了，阿尔弗绝望地想，求你了上帝，不要让亚瑟知道。他不知道亚瑟的情报网有多好，但是如果他暴露了，第一时间肯定是被送到他那里。我永远不承认他的所谓的魔法，这肯定是万恶的英军间谍。

其他人永远不知道他的老父亲有时候多么啰嗦，他在内心开始呸呸。

在阿尔弗沉浸在对亚瑟的假想敌意中时，他被带到了苏军的驻地中心。

“报告。在营地附近抓到一名可疑人士。”

所以这是俄语吗？阿尔弗雷德开始想东想西，好可怕的发音，他们是怎么用舌头做出那种操作的？呜哇，有人过来了。

一个高个子军官走了过来，阿尔弗仔细观察了来人的外貌，一身陌生的军装，带着宽边军帽，压在铂金色的头发上，染着血的绷带从侧面露了出来。很奇怪地是带了一条长围巾，看起来时间已经很久了，原本的米色微微泛黄。

“报告，这个人语言不通，但是他的军牌上写着US。”

“US? Америка？”军官将目光投向阿尔弗雷德。

紫色，这个军官的眼睛是深紫罗兰，和他的兄弟一个颜色，不过马修是浅浅的紫色，带着枫糖浆一样的柔软和温柔，有着高纬度国家不有的暖意。但这个军官的眼睛，像是北美洲冬季肆虐的寒流，蕴藏了席卷一切的暴风雪。很熟悉，对很熟悉，这样的压迫感，在哪里见过。

阿尔弗雷德一动都不动地盯着那个军官，连错过了自己的名字都没有发觉。

“好的，我会处理，你可以离开了。”军官遣散了士兵，转身对着阿尔弗雷德。后者一惊，下意识感到害怕，不，英雄不会害怕，他在内心反驳自己。

那个军官向金发士兵前进了一步，阿尔弗已经可以闻到对方身上血和硝烟混杂的味道，还带着一股刺骨的寒意扑面而来。他浑身的肌肉都僵硬了，控制住自己不要再被逼着向后退步。他是美/利/坚/合/众/国，一个独立的国/家，可不能在这里退缩。

“美/国士兵，走丢了？”

突然听到熟悉的发音，阿尔弗的抗拒心微微放松，虽然带着浓重的口音，但是的确是他能听懂的语言。

“是的。”他孩子气的撇撇嘴，不想承认。

“跟我过来吧。”说完，军官转身就走，长围巾在空中划过。

阿尔弗雷德吸了口气，干嘛走那么快，长得高了不起吗？可恶的大高个，三步并两步地追上那个背影。

同时他也把自己莫名的直感扔在脑后，不再考虑为什么自己的第一反应会那么奇怪。说到底，阿尔弗雷德还是太天真，或者说经验不足，他完全没有认出来眼前的人并不是普通的人类，而是和他一样的国家。

而俄/罗/斯，或者说苏维埃联盟的人格化，也没有认出眼前矮小的盟军士兵，是大洋彼岸的新大陆。孤立主义让除了英法西普之外的国家几乎没有多少国认得新大陆的亚/美/利/加，他们更多是人民间经济的交往，而非外交的互动。可能他们熟悉本地外交官都比国家更熟悉，更别说阿尔弗雷德本人了。

阴差阳错之下，阿尔弗雷德就被带到了苏维埃的临时办公室里，在双方都没认出来的情况下。

“你叫什么？”

\--t（may）bc


	2. The West Meet The East（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年，德意志第三帝国投降，第二次世界大战的欧洲战场宣告结束。西半球的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在战后的柏林街头遇到了东半球的伊万·布拉金斯基，这时的他们，还不对立。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -二战背景，国设，三次时政无关  
> -露米，软米警告，无任何政治立场  
> -我不拥有他们，仅ooc属于我，还有我那魔改二战的扯淡历史

——————————

1945，战败的柏林市中心某处。

这是一处曾是德意志政府部门的办公场所，现在办公人员已经被控制起来，只剩下了四处散落的凌乱文件，被来往的脚步踩得面目全非。

阿尔弗雷德跟着高个子的军官走入房间，装着打量着墙角上的装饰，漫不经心地挪着步子。

军官没有盯着他，而且自顾自走到办公桌前，随手推开桌上的杂物，反身靠在上面。

“你叫什么？”低沉的英语，虽然尾部带着吞音的卷。

阿尔弗雷德有点犹豫，他用本名报名参了军，本来想着借琼斯这个姓在纽约街上喊一声都有十多人回头的普遍性，到目前为止也非常顺利，没有被任何人发现。

“...阿尔弗雷德。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”男人点了点头，斯拉夫人修长完美的比例让他可以轻松支撑自己的平衡而不摔倒，“你现在受苏/维/埃联盟的管控，你对此有什么需要说的吗？”

管控？阿尔弗雷德差点没控制住自己的表情，已经有段时间没有人敢对他说这种话了。不过他也不是当年无知无畏的小子了，阿尔弗收敛了不满的情绪，对上紫罗兰的眸子，伪装疑惑。

“我来自同盟国美/利/坚的第三航空队，属二等兵，Sir。我想知道我被管控的原因，毕竟我们两国目前应该属于同盟。”

“你现在位于苏/军的核心地区，你是怎么迷路到这里的？”军官回望眼前士兵天蓝的眼睛，语调不变，仿佛想从中看出点什么，又或是只是看着。

WT...阿尔弗雷德内心吞回了某个F开口的单词(他的老父亲在一战见面后让他重新学会了文明用语，大概)，他是怎么跑到这种地方的？

“你怀疑我是德国人？”

“到不至于，虽然你的确很符合他们鼓吹的外表。”

才不一样！我是百分百的美国人。阿尔弗咬紧后牙槽。

“因为战时特殊，你要在这里等待你的上级来领你。”军官以一个肯定的语气结束了对话，便从木桌上起身，“我去让人发电报，在这里不要离开，否则我不能保证你的人身安全。”

哇哦，很好。忍住，阿尔弗雷德，领回去就领回去，大不了吃一顿训斥。

“你...咳，我意思，sir，请问我可以知道你怎么称呼吗？”等我回去就去电报你家老大投诉你。傻阿尔弗，完全忘记自己根本没见过苏/维/埃。

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”苏/维/埃本尊伊万并不知道他已经被某个美利坚记仇，甚至还想要告状。

空气中一片寂静，伊万走过阿尔弗雷德，推开门离开了。

听着渐远的脚步声，美国人深深地吐了一口气，已经很少有人类可以给他带来这种威压感了，他竟然有些不知道该怎么做，只是单纯地下意识防御。

那个人类，伊万，身上裹挟着浓重的血腥味，根据刚才的观察，他在军队里的职介应该不低。虽然阿尔弗雷德还不了解苏军的制度，但是从命令的高效和直接性来看，可以直接对接盟军高层的军官地位不可能低。而且刚刚一路上，每个经过的士兵都对伊万很是尊敬。

事已至此，再怎么多想也是没用的了，他倒还不需要在人类身上花那么多心思，虽然他的确记仇。视线扫过这个房间，这的确是一个废弃办公室，至少没有任何重要的资料，甚至也没有苏/军留下的痕迹，只留下残破的一地狼藉，就像它所在的这个无言的城市。

阿尔弗雷德找了一张还算干净的沙发坐下，抖了抖靠枕，放松地向后一躺，却直接撞在硬邦邦的木质框架上磕了头。

“呜疼——”他今天真的很不幸。流年不利，他的幸运硬币还在身上吗？

这就是伊万再次推门进来时所见的画面，年轻的盟军士兵没有一丝一毫被扣押的紧张感，毫无形象地蜷缩在长沙发上，背部朝门，孩子气地捂着后脑勺，麦金色的发丝揉得乱七八糟，身上裹着的空军夹克被随意地压在身下，伴随着阵阵怨念的碎碎念低语。

真的不像是经历过战争的人。

伊万不禁将阿尔弗雷德的推测年龄再往下降了2岁。

径直走入房间，将几个油纸包放在了沙发前的方形木桌上，然后坐在一旁的单人沙发上。

“现在已经中午了，领你的人可能需要点时间。这里有一些食物。”伊万说完就拆开了其中一个包裹，从中拿出了黑糊糊的面团硬块和成袋的酱汁。

其实阿尔弗在伊万推门的时候就应该察觉了，他保持了原来的姿势，想根据伊万的行动去规划下一步，但是他听到了食物，想着自己从早上到现在连一口水都没喝，突然委屈巴巴，美国人真的很想要可乐。

他一个挺身坐了起来，头上违反地心引力的金色呆毛也随着动作晃了晃。面前的伊万还是刚刚那一身装束，不过这次他并没有带军帽，露出了铂金色的发丝，软软地贴合在缠绕的绷带上，渗出隐隐的血迹。没有遮挡物，阿尔弗雷德更能清楚地观察这个苏维埃军官。

外表上完全推测不出年龄，不过初见时的寒意略有褪去，苏联人现在只是很平和地坐在那里，配合手中有序的动作涂抹着面包，如果不是军装，阿尔弗会认为伊万是欧洲晚宴中的某个纯血贵族。从骨子里就和他完全不一样，啊，对他来说都是有点久远的记忆了，那时的他缩在阴暗的一角，看着那些衣着光鲜的人，用优雅的礼仪相互问候，交流，微笑。当然，那里没有他的容身之处，一直没有。

意识到他有些盯着伊万出了神，阿尔弗不太自然地移开了目光，伸手拿起一包军粮，油纸包裹着一块黑色的块状物，闻起来有股涩涩的麦香，竟让他有点怀恋，有点像亚瑟的司康，连颜色和气味都完全一致。他有点被自己的想法逗乐，掰开一小块，学着伊万涂抹上酱汁。

入口的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德觉得整个国生都得到了升华，泪，差点流了出来。是了，这味道，就像他老父亲的特制司康，可是他也无法判断这堪比过期马麦酱再配合苦涩干瘪硬面包的口感，能不能打败司康成为他心中的难吃顶点。不是骗人，他真的要哭了。

这边，伊万看着这个年轻的美国人一脸苦大仇恨地咬着黑面包，眉头锁得死紧，可是眼神却已经完全飘走，只是机械化地重复着单一的动作，没有任何抱怨。他还以为盟军的士兵完全吃不习惯这个呢，其实他给阿尔弗雷德带了额外的援助军粮，没想到阿尔弗雷德直接无视上面的US编号就拿了苏联军粮。

有趣的士兵。伊万早就习惯了这种苦涩的干粮，在守城那段时间，他甚至吃过更糟糕的，有比没有强多了。伊万将最后一口面包咽下，结束了自己的午餐，他靠在沙发上，拿出了一个锈迹斑斑的铁盒。

“那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德从神游中将自己扯了回来，收拾起由一块面包引发的“思乡”情，好奇地打量着伊万。和动物一样，人在吃饱了之后也就和善了，在阿尔弗雷德的胃被安抚了后（总之感谢亚瑟的长久味觉训练），本性也就压不住了。

“烟草。”伊万难得地也享受起这个安静的午后时光。他从大衣口袋里抽出半张折叠的真理报，裁成小块，又从盒中取出烟草，老练地卷起。点燃，吐出一口薄烟。

手指夹着烟卷，寥寥升起的白烟雾化了伊万深邃的眉眼，逆光勾勒出他高挺的鼻梁，将他笼罩在一股莫名的孤独中。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢烟草的味道，即使他的土地上种植了那么多，他更喜欢甜食，这让亚瑟总是说他还是个孩子。可是他觉得伊万很适合烟气，这样使他更像一个活生生的人，痛苦着的人，阿尔弗后知后觉地觉得自己的想法很奇怪，伊万肯定是人类啊。

他皱了皱鼻子，将奇怪的想法抛之脑后，把面包撕成小块，挨个排列成圈。苏/联人盯着他无聊的举动。

“你多大了？”

为什么要问这个，按人类的年份算，他应该多大啊。“额…19吧。”

“你伪造年龄？”

“你为什么这么觉得？”

“说实话，看你的脸和行为，我不觉得你符合你报出的年龄。”

F I N E . 这个人在嘲讽他幼稚吗？

没等他反击，伊万自顾自地说了下去。“在我的家乡，像你这样年纪的年轻人都上了战场。我以为你们的军队对年龄限制会更严格。”

“苏维埃不制定征兵年龄吗？”他抓住了重点。

“不是。”伊万抖了抖烟卷，烟灰飘落，星星火光蚕食着报纸上的字母，燃出一种独特的味道。“是没人了，为了保卫我的国家，太多的人离开了。”像是陷入了回忆，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到围绕着他的蚀骨冰霜又裹了回来。

美国人冻得抖了一个寒颤，最好避开这个话题，这是属于眼前这个人的精神创伤，至少现在，还是不要去触碰为好。

“你的国家是怎么样的？”你在转移话题上真的很糟糕，阿尔弗雷德。

“我的国家？”还好，有效就行。

“你知道的，我来自，嗯，大西洋那边的国家，我其实对苏维埃不是很了解。”这是实话，北美洲太远了，他又不是很喜欢海洋，相比他更喜欢广阔的天空。

“我们像一个家庭。怀着理想的同志走到一起，组成了这个坚固的房子。”苏联人像是想到了重要的人，语气明显放软，伸手将燃尽的烟卷按下。

“E pluribus unum？”阿尔弗雷德意外地找到了相同点。

“拉丁语？”伊万意外于现在还有普通人能理解这种语言。

“是的，这是我们国家的国训，嗯……你稍等。”阿尔弗雷德开始搜寻自己的每一个口袋。伊万饶有兴趣地看着他忙上忙下，很久没有看到过这么有活力的年轻人了，这次旷世弥久的战争已经耗尽了这片土地上最新鲜的血液，他每一刻都能清楚地感受到自己人民的悲伤和痛苦。

“找到了！”美国人举着枚银色的硬币，像只洋洋得意的松鼠炫耀它的松果，他灵巧地用手指将硬币弹起，在空中划过一道弧线，然后反手将它接住，把正面展示给伊万。

“这是我的幸运硬币。是我从家乡带过来的。”阿尔弗雷德怀恋地摸着硬币的纹路，“我的国家也是一个大家庭，我们合众为一，组成了现在的国家。”

“你想家吗？士兵。”可能是那支烟卷的麻痹，伊万流露出了太多人的情感。

他想家吗？想啊，他无时无刻不在想念他的土地，从洛基山脉的雪到阿巴拉契亚，从波士顿到圣弗朗西斯科，他怀恋mother road的广漠西部，西海岸无垠的红杉林，东海岸热情的阳光海岸。刚参战时，他还有一点隐隐兴奋，但是看见亚瑟在伦敦空袭中的伤，弗朗西斯因首都沦陷而昏迷不醒，诺曼底的抢滩屠杀场，上一秒熟悉的人，下一秒就在你面前被炸得粉碎。

“战争……啊”是那样清晰，他有时候痛恨自己的记忆。阿尔弗雷德缩回了沙发。

头顶突然传来温暖的触感，原来这个人的手指和他的冰冷外表不一样，阿尔弗雷德第一时间的关注点非常奇怪，他没有挣脱伊万的手。

“你已经活下来了，士兵，抬起头来，要为你们取得的战果自豪。我们保护了更多的人。”伊万轻柔地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的发丝，和想象中的扎手不一样，手下的发丝意外地柔软顺滑，就像抚过向日葵的花瓣，让他着迷。

今天真奇怪，他都变得不像他了，是因为战争结束，他懈怠了吗？

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看着那个苏联人，他是在安慰他吗，对上那双眼眸，没有了一开始的冷漠，眼底的冰湖化开，阿尔弗雷德透过碎裂的冰层，看见了隐藏之下的滚滚熔岩，好烫，快要把他灼伤。这是怎么样的理想呢，会有这样的温度，就想太阳一样。

“叩叩。”

突来的敲门声把两人从无言的对视中惊醒，阿尔弗雷德猛然向后一缩，伊万迅速地收回了那只手。

“请进。”

“报告，盟军那边来了一个军官，要求接回阿尔弗雷德·琼斯二等兵。”来人报告。

阿尔弗雷德听到了疑似自己名字的发音，为了寻求确认，他望向伊万。

“有人来接你了。”伊万对他点头。

美国人发现自己没有想象中那么高兴，他还不想走，这个想法让他说不出话，他紧张地咬住下唇。

“你把他带过去吧。”伊万吩咐传令官。然后回头告诉阿尔弗雷德跟好这个人。

阿尔弗雷德犹豫地走向门口，他不知道他应不应该对伊万说一声再见，毕竟他照顾了自己挺长时间。

“阿尔弗雷德。”这是第二次，那个苏联人喊他的名字，带着浓重的俄式口音，阿尔弗雷德不想承认这该死的性感。

“保重，KID。”那个高个子军官看着他，对他露出一丝微笑。

“我才不是孩子呢！”阿尔弗雷德想都没想就脱口而出，他的心跳有点快，脸上有点温热，手伸到口袋里，掏出一块刚刚摸硬币时发现的物品，扔向那个苏/联人的脸。

“谢谢你的照顾，我走了。这是谢礼。”说完，像是怕被熊追一样，火急火燎地跟上早就离开了的传令官。

伊万轻易接住那块方形物品，入手带着体温的暖意，一块包装完好的巧克力，战场上的稀罕物，他莞尔而笑，撕开包装，咬了一小口。

“太甜。”果然还是孩子。

——————————

阿尔弗雷德跟着传令官匆匆走出回廊，来到一处广场。

他脸上的热度还没下去，这一定是因为俄语口音太性感，他开始洗脑自己，不，是室内温度太高，他一时没有适应。

正当他胡思乱想之际。

“A-L-F-R-E-D-J-O-N-E-S”

熟悉的英式发音在他耳边爆炸，每个字母都带着血淋淋的大写警告，哦，他完了。

他强颜欢笑。

“哇哦，原来是你来接我啊，old man.”

眼前的亚瑟·柯克兰身着橄榄绿的军装，愤怒甚至溢满了沙金色的发丝，哇，他老父亲的粗眉要皱断了，再见，dear世界。

“你知道你会面对什么了吗？谁允许你到前线来的？”你知道我找你多久了吗？

“嗯……”

亚瑟，看着他前被监护人一脸委屈，心里暗自叹了一口气，这小子就知道装无辜。

“你有学到什么吗？”

“苏联人真的很性感。”美利坚迷惑发言。

“？？！！你说什么？？？”

“没什么！！”

阿尔弗雷德，飞速冲向远处的盟军用皮卡，将他的老父亲扔在身后，包括一大串违反绅士法则的暴力用语。

哎，他想他需要找个时间去苏维埃旅游了。

Fin.


End file.
